


Books & A Full Moon (Hermione X Fem Reader)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Lesbian Character, M/M, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Summary : your the Daughter of Remus lupin, your dad gets a letter from Dumbledore to become Defense against the dark arts professor for HogwartsWhile in Diagon Alley you run into the golden trio and become friends with them, they find out your a werewolf arw they still your friends or not...So... I was on Gay/lesbian tik tok(as always) and saw a tiktok of that was 'what If lupin had a gay daughter' and this idea can to me so I hope you like it.This will be an reader insert because I haven't made many of these and reader is a Lesbian / gay girl which ever you prefer to be called. So I hope you like it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Info on you:

Name : Y/N Lupin

Age: 13

Height : Y/H (your height)

Sexuality : Lesbian /Gay 🏳️‍🌈

You are a werewolf as well

Family :

Dad : Remus Lupin

Likes : W/Y/L (what you like)

Dislikes : W/Y/H (what you hate)

This is set in harrys third year.

Who do you want to fall in love with

Hermione

Ginny

Luna

Comment which you you would like to end up with.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 1 The Letter!

Hi welcome to chapter 1!

Y/N pov

"hey dad!" I scream as I come running down the stairs I jump the last few and sprint to the living room hoping to fine dad.

"dad!"

I huffed, he wasn't there, hmmm... 

I run to the kitchen 

"dad!"

Not there either, Ah ha! I know

I then run out of the kitchen and into the back garden dad is lying in a garden chair under the sun with a book in his hands.

I smirk, I then tiptoe quietly towards him hoping he doesn't hear me, tip toe, tip toe, tip-

" Rahhh!!!" I scream

Dad then screams and jumps up quickly as if he was burnt. I start laughing my head off

"Hahaha hahaha haha y-your f-face!!" I say between laughs as I fall go the floor, dad is blushing bright red he crossed his arms and pouted.

"do you need something Y/N or were you screaming for know reason, it isn't over shuri from blackpanther(sorry I just love shuri my poor gay heart🏳️‍🌈♥️) again is it" he asked, laughing as I blushed.

"N-No! No it isn't about her for once, but you got a letter from Dumbledore it looks important" I say quickly taking out the letter in my back pocket and giving it so him.

He looks at it and frowns I rub my neck, it was all crunched and wrinkly from my grip on it and it being in my pocket.

He then opens the letter, his face has no emotions before he raises an eyebrow and starts smiling. 

"what what is it what does it say" I yell like a 5 year old jumping up and down. 

"Dumbledore is inviting me to teach defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts Y/N!!" he said. 

"Yesss whoooo go dad" we then laugh and do silly dances, "when do we leave" I ask 

"we have to get there for the first of September so a week today" he says. 

"oh shit!! I have to pack I don't have enough time aslo dad we need to go shopping!!" I scream 

I then began to run back into the house dads laughter following me, I then get to my room, and start pulling out all my clothes and Pilling them iny suitcase with a Pride flag on. 

I then start to grab random things like my gay/lesbian flag from my wall and put it carefully into my backpack. 

I grab a Few other gay things from around my room, I came out to my dad when I was 10, he supports me all the way which I love about him. 

He is also gay but hasn't had a boyfriend in over two years poor sod, but I still think he loves someone else perhaps an old friend. 

I always see him staring at a picture of him a and boy with long black hair cut to his shoulders wearing a gryffindor tie like my dad. 

He always smiles when he looks at it, I wonder who that boy is anyway back to me!

Hi I'm Y/N Lupin and this is my life at Hogwarts as a Lesbian! 

Bi! 

Hoped you have liked this chapter sorry for it being short and yes there will be wolfstar because I love it and of course remus will be gay! 

Word count : 570


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley!

Hi chapter 2!

Start of recap...

I always see him staring at a picture of him a and boy with long black hair cut to his shoulders wearing a gryffindor tie like my dad. 

He always smiles when he looks at it, I wonder who that boy is anyway back to me!

Hi I'm Y/N Lupin and this is my life at Hogwarts as a Lesbian!

End of recap...

Y/N pov...

I could smell food cooking downstairs from my room, I groaned and opened my eyes,i looked around nas realised I had fallen asleep on the floor while packing my things.

"Shit" I grumbled as I cracked my back, I then stretched and got up from the floor, I gave a big yawn rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked downstairs for food.

As I trudged downstairs and saw the most embarrassing sight ever, so me being me I got my phone out and started recording him.

Dad was making breakfast but that wasn't the funny bit the funny bit is he is Dancing to 'Dancing queen'.

He was pretending to have a guitar and was holding the spatula to his mouth like a microphone.

" *snorts*"

Dad Freezes in his spot he hand one leg on the chair and the other on the floor in a rockstar pose.

Dad blushes bright red in embarrassment, I try to stop laughing as I walk up to him and kiss his cheek before setting the table for breakfast.

As we ate I sent the video to my friends over Instagram, they found it hilarious sincw they have only seen my dad be serious and not able to relax.

Anyway after we finished eating we got ready to leave for Diagon Alley,i ran upstairs to get dressed into something other than my pyjamas.

<https://pin.it/553KYOU>

(outfit) 

Time skip... 

We have arrived in Diagon Alley I can't wait to go to hogwarts, dad homeshools me because his is super smart. 

He is easy to understand also because I'm a werewolf no other magic school ls will accept me. 

But anyway first we go to flourish and blotts to get my Third year books for school. 

I'm literally skipping down the road to get there I was Dragging dad by his hand as he was reading and had a thing to bump into people as he did so. 

As we were walking I accidentally bumped into someone, it was a girl we fell over she landed on top of me. 

We looked eyes, she had long Honey blonde hair it was curly, she looked beautiful. 

"Beautiful" 'shit' did I really just say that out loud, I started blushed bright red, she then realised why and quickly got of me. 

She then helped me up and my dad was giggling like a 5 year old as if he stole a cookie. 

I turned to him and glared, then to boys came running over to the girl, One of them was Harry Potter, to boy who lived. 

The two boys looked at me then started fussing over their friend. 

"Hermione!" 

"here you are why did you walk of" 

'so her name is hermione' 

The end 

Hi sorry for not updating for weeks sorry it is short I'm writing this in my art class, hope you like this chapter it's going to be hermione as Readers love interest sorry if you didn't want her. 

Bye! 

Word count :600


	4. Chapter 3: The Golden Trio

Start of recap...

She then helped me up and my dad was giggling like a 5 year old as if he stole a cookie. 

I turned to him and glared, then to boys came running over to the girl, One of them was Harry Potter, to boy who lived. 

The two boys looked at me then started fussing over their friend. 

"Hermione!" 

"here you are why did you walk of" 

'so her name is hermione'

End of recap...

Third person pov...

"Y/N! *snap*"

I snapped out of my Thoughts by my dad snapping his fingers in my face, I blinked at him before getting back up.

As I did I brushed the dirt of my clothes and sort out my hair, someone then tapped me it was Hermione. 

"so sorry for waking into to you" she said still blushing 

I grin and smirk "it's cool Dear" I said making her blush even more, hah this is to fun. 

"oh yeah, I'm Hermione Granger these are Harry Potter and Ron weasley" she said Introducing her friends. 

"I'm Y/N Lupin and this - I pull my dad's arm-is my Dad Remus Lupin" I say back. 

We all then hang out for the remainder of the trip, dad left at some point telling me to 'be nice an dmake friends.'

I bet he just wanted to get ice-cream, but now I can hang out with Hermione. 

We go and get a few books for reading and some for school, apparently I have the same classes as Harry and Ron. 

Damn I wish I had some with Hermione,anyway now we see going for butter beer. 

"so how come we've never seen you at Hogwarts Y/N" asks Mione 

"well because my dad homeschools me and because I'm kind of a *mumbles*" I answered 

"I'm sorry what did you say" asked Ron, ughh I don't want to loose my first friends because I'm a Werewolf. 

"I said Because I'm a Werewolf" I finally said, they were shocked I could tell from the expressions on their faces. 

"did someone turn you" Hermione finally said, I nodd "who was it" asked Ron. 

"it was an old Enemy of my Dad Fenrir Greyback, he turned me when I was a kid, Im homeshcooled because no school wants a werewolf at there school" I say laughing trying to lighten the mood. 

Before I could react someone was hugging me tightly, I've only ever had hugs from my Dad. 

Honey coloured hair -huh- it's Mione shes hugging me, taking this chain wrap my arms around her nad hug her back. 

I then fell something drop on my shoulder she was crying for me, don't cry don't cry don't you care cry.  
I started crying anyway. 

After a full 10 minutes of crying in each others arms Hermione let's me go, we grin at each other with still wet eyes like nothing happened. 

We soon finish out drinks and make our way to Zonkos I need new stuff for my pranks against Dad. 

Time skip... 

Today was to good to be true I have made three new friends, one of which is a girl who dont care that I'm a werewolf. 

What a great day! 

The end 

Finally I have updated I'm so sorry for the wait I will update more regularly now, hope you liked this chapter though 

Word count : 565


	5. Chapter 4 : Platform 9¾

Chapter 4!

Start of recap...

After a full 10 minutes of crying in each others arms Hermione let's me go, we grin at each other with still wet eyes like nothing happened. 

We soon finish out drinks and make our way to Zonkos I need new stuff for my pranks against Dad. 

Time skip... 

Today was to good to be true I have made three new friends, one of which is a girl who dont care that I'm a werewolf. 

What a great day

End of recap... 

Y/N pov... 

"Dddaaaadddddd!!!! Come on"   
I scream from the front door, it's finally time to go to hogwarts and for dad to start his new job and we're already almost late. 

We have exactly 30 minutes to get to the train station and I'm meant to be meeting Hermione 20 minutes before the train leaves.

And I don't want to be late when meeting her and dad is a nervous wreck I don't even know how we are related apart from both being a werewolf but that's it.

I then see him running down the stairs, he sprints past me grabbing my arm as he went he then apparents us to the train station.

I can't believe I'm actually going to a magic school, this is the best thing to ever happen to me, another reason dad is nervous is because of an escaped convict called Sirius Black.

I wonder why, maybe he has something to do with the picture dad always has on him either in the frame or in his pockets.

Yes I do know he keeps a picture in his pocket and ye si might of snooped through his things but who doesn't come on.

Anyway I see Hermione standing with Harry and Ron, with about six other red heads, confused I walk up to them while dad finds us a compartment.

"Mione!" I shout gaining her and other passengers attention, she spins around and grins once she sees me.

I then abandon my bags and run up to her she runs up to me as well once we are close enough she jumps and I catch her spinning us both around.

Laughing loudly I let her down still grinning we hug squeezing each other tightly, we haven't seen each other in person since we first met in Diagon Alley.

We've sent owls to each other everyday, waiting for school to start so we can meet,i then grab my bags and we hold hands both of us blushing brightly.

she then drags me towards harry and Ron who are both smirking at our hands,we'll harry is Ron how ever looks like he wants to murder me for some reason.

Whats with everyone dragging me around today anyway I greet harry and Ron.

"Hey guys" I say grinning , Harry just continues grinning making me blush brighter "Git" I mutter under my breath, "Hey red" I say to Ron who grunts out a hello.

Suddenly I'm surrounded by red heads there probably Ron's family, a short and plump, woman with red hair and a kind face, step towards me.

She's must be Ron's mum, "who's this Hermione dear" she said in a kind voice.

"Mrs weasley this is Y/N Lupin we meet in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago" said Mione I smile at Mrs Weasley and hold out my hand but instead she hugs me.

"I'm so glad you three made a new friend over the holidays" she said squeezing me tightly bloody hell.

Once she let's me go, I gasp for breath and lean on Mione before getting my breath back.

Im then introduced to the other red heads

Arthur weasley Mrs weasleys husband

Percy weasley third oldest

The twins Fred and george weasley fourth eldest

And Ginny the youngest.

To be continued...

Hope you liked this chapter, I really love writing this and because Hermione one of my favourite Female characters in harry potter.

Question : what house should Y/N be in?

Word count : 670


	6. Chapter 5: Train Rides And Dementors

Start of recap...

"I'm so glad you three made a new friend over the holidays" she said squeezing me tightly bloody hell. 

Once she let's me go, I gasp for breath and lean on Mione before getting my breath back. 

Im then introduced to the other red heads 

Arthur weasley Mrs weasleys husband 

Percy weasley third oldest 

The twins Fred and george weasley fourth eldest 

And Ginny the youngest.

End of recap...

Y/N pov...

After greeting everyone dad came back out and told us he got a compartment for us all.

Ron, Harry and Mione (lol instead of Mione it said 'Mine' 😂 Ironic really) all say bye to Mrs and Mr weasley before leaving, as we get on the train starts to depart from the station. 

In the compartment I sit next to Mione, Ron was near the window while harry sat with dad on the opposite seat. 

Finally on our way to hogwarts I can't wait! 

Time skip... 

Harry had mentioned sirius black, Even Dad woke up from his nap when he heard what Harry had to say. 

Ron and Hermione stare at Harry, faces stricken in the lantern light that now glows in the compartment.

Crookshanks slumbers in his cage.

"Let me get this straight. Sirius   
Black escaped from Azkaban to come   
after you?" said Ron shocked 

"Yes." harry said simply 

"But they'll catch Black, won't   
they? I mean... eventually?" Hermione reasoned. 

"Sure -- Of course, no one's ever   
broken out of Azkaban before and   
he's a raving, murderous   
lunatic..." Ron Rambled on

Just then, the Compartment rattles. Lanterns flicker, I grab my wand from my pocket holding ready to cast a spell if necessary. 

The train lurches, begins to slow. Hermione slides down   
the seat,pinning Ron against the window. 

We all exchange   
an awkward glance, then Hermione carefully slides to the   
other end of the seat and glances at her watch. Frowns.

"Why're we stopping? We can't be   
there yet..." said Hermione none of us answered 

Harry rises, slides open the door, peers into the   
corridor.

All along the carriage, heads look out curiously. Then -- the train Jerks -- the car Sways -- and the lamps running along the ceiling flicker and... die.

One by one. Until all is...Dark.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered 

"bloody hell" this is creepy 

A thin wisp of steam escapes Ron's mouth. Harry notices.

"Dunno... Maybe we've broken down?" said Harry 

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" cried Hermione 

Squeak-squeak-sqeak-Ron, a dark silhouette against the   
window, wipes a patch of condensation from the window. 

"There's something moving out   
there. I think... people are   
coming aboard" said Ron scared and confused 

"are you stupid! How the hell are they supposed to get on anyway" I yelled

Suddenly the car sways violently... rights itself. The metal window beam at Ron's fingertips begins to vibrate.

"jeez this is creepy" I mutter to Hermione, we hold each others hands tightly. 

Bloody hell. What's happening?"   
Cried Ron 

SSSSST! A soft crackling fills the car and flames bloom... in the hands of R.J. Lupin. 

In the shivering light his face looks tired and gray, but his eyes are   
alert. Wary.

"Don't. Move." he said

I was shocked since when did dad have fire come form his hands. 

A hand -- slimy and scabbed -- a hand of death -- grips the half-open compartment door, pushes it aside.

It reveals a towering, cloaked Figure its face hidden beneath its black hood.  
Crookshanks' hair rises and as   
He hisses. 

WHOOSHHHHH.

The folds of the hood tremble. A chill,   
Rattling breath of air is heard. The flames in Lupin's hands sputter. 

A sound swells in Harry's ears. Eerie.   
Painful. The sound of a woman screaming. 

Harry's eyes   
roll up, eyelids fluttering.   
And then... a silvery white light drifts from his mouth.

The world spins off its axis and Harry falls... glasses tumbling hard to the ground... then Harry... the muscles   
of his jaw twitching. 

To be continued...

Finally this took awhile to write hope yoy liked it. 

Word count : 671


	7. Chapter 6:To Hogwarts

Wrote this chapter last night hope you like it

Start of recap...

The folds of the hood tremble. A chill, 

Rattling breath of air is heard. The flames in Lupin's hands sputter. 

A sound swells in Harry's ears. Eerie. 

Painful. The sound of a woman screaming. 

Harry's eyes 

roll up, eyelids fluttering. 

And then... a silvery white light drifts from his mouth.

The world spins off its axis and Harry falls... glasses tumbling hard to the ground... then Harry... the muscles 

of his jaw twitching

End of recap... 

Y/N pov... 

I let out a shuddering breath as I open my eyes, I look around me Dad is looking for something in his pockets (chocolate) me and Mione are holding hand still

Harry is unconscious on the floor with Ron leaning over him making sure he is okay.

The Dementor has gone it did after Dad pulled out his wand and said a spell it left. 

"You okay Mione" I ask softly. Mione flinches slightly but nods her head a tiny bit. I wrap my arm around her drawing her close. 

She let's out a calming breath and practically melts against me. 

-SNAP-

looks like Dad found his chocolate he then handed us all a piece, Harry had finally woken up. I hate Dementors so bloody much. 

Dad has just left to have a word with the driver for some reason but he will be back. 

I then hand harry his glasses thay had fallen off when he fainted earlier. 

Time skip... 

We are now nearing Hogwarts I can't wait, but I'm more tired than excited after the whole ordeal on the train, I'd much rather sleep. 

But first it's time for dinner in the Great Hall, once we walked into the hall, it took my breath away. 

Dad was sitting at the large table with the rest of the professors in guessing, I then see Dumbledore for a second. 

Before getting pulled along by Mione to sit with her harry and Ron. Soon everyone was quiet and Dumbledore begins speaking. 

Dumbledore rises, beaming over the sea of black hats.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year 

at Hogwarts! I have a few things 

to say, before we become befuddled 

by our excellent feast. I myself 

am particularly looking forward to 

the flaming kiwi cups, which, 

while somewhat treacherous for 

those of us with facial hair-" said dumbledore 

Mcgonagall then clears her throat, interrupting him. 

" -Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to 

welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who 

has kindly consented to fill the 

post of Defense Against the Dark 

Arts. Good luck to you, 

Professor." he said continuing

The students and teachers applauses him, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Me all clap loudly. 

" Of course! That's why he knew to 

give you the chocolate, Harry." said Hermione turning to harry 

" As some of you may know, ProfessorKettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stare at each other -- stunned -- then applaud vigorously.Hagrid turns ruby red, rises, and nearly topples the staff table, sending water goblets weaving.

" on another note we have a new student joining us please stand up" SAID dumbledore with that annoying sparkle in his eyes. 

Oh shit, I thought with an encouraging look from dad I stood up from Gryffindor table with Hermione holding my hand for support. 

"Yo! I'm Y/N lupin and yes my Dad is our NEW defence Teacher" I SAID simply and quickly sat back down. 

With a grave voice all of dumbledores joking vanished. 

"Finally, on a more disquieting 

note, Hogwarts -- at the request 

of the Ministry of Magic -- will, 

until further notice, play host to 

the Dementors of Azkaban." 

He said 

A murmur of apprehension fills the hall. At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy flanked by the ever- 

present Crabbe and Goyle, catches Harry's eye, feigns a dead faint.

" The Dementors will be stationed at 

the entrances to the grounds. While 

they are under strict orders not to 

enter the castle itself, you will on 

occasion see them as you go about 

your daily activities. Under no 

circumstances are you to approach 

them. It is not in the nature of 

a Dementor to be forgiving"

To be continued... 

So sorry for the delay of this chapter. 

Word count : 743


	8. Chapter 7: To Dumbles Office With Professor M

So I've been thinking that the Reader will be in Gryffindor with Hermione Ron and Harry.

Start of recap...

With a grave voice all of dumbledores joking vanished. 

"Finally, on a more disquieting 

note, Hogwarts -- at the request 

of the Ministry of Magic -- will, 

until further notice, play host to 

the Dementors of Azkaban." 

He said 

A murmur of apprehension fills the hall. At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy flanked by the ever- 

present Crabbe and Goyle, catches Harry's eye, feigns a dead faint.

" The Dementors will be stationed at 

the entrances to the grounds. While 

they are under strict orders not to 

enter the castle itself, you will on 

occasion see them as you go about 

your daily activities. Under no 

circumstances are you to approach 

them. It is not in the nature of 

a Dementor to be forgiving"

End of recap...

Y/N pov...

Then dinner was finished and everyone left for there dormitories. Finally thays over Dumbledore just had to tell everyone that I'm new. 

And To top it of I had to stand up! Merlin the nerve if him, anyway as I leave with the Golden trio I'm stopped By Professor Mcgonagall. 

Dad had told me about the Professors before we left for the train station a few days prior. 

Anyway I say bye to Mione Ron and Harry and walk with Mcgonagall to Professor Dumbledores office,hurrah.

I turn my head a wave bye to Mione "I'll catch you later Mione, if I'm in Gryffindor" I tell, Mione smiles and waves back.

It was deadly silent as me and Professor M walk to Dumbles office.

"i see you have made friends already Miss Lupin" says professor M, I blush as she said that. 

"yes I guess you could say that Professor" I say still blushing. 

Once again it was silent before I spoke again something has been bugging me since I got here. 

"you taught my dad here didn't you" I say to Professor M. 

She nods her head, "Yes I did miss Lupin your father was an remarkable student the same can't be said for his friends however" she Said with a fond smile on her aging face. 

"who were his Friends he never talks about his Hogwarts years or the friends he made" I ask flinching slightly when she stares straight at me looking to see if I was lying. 

She then let's out a sigh, "I guess it couldn't hurt could it" she said "your father had three friends who were James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius black" she said stopping at the name Sirius Black. 

"what! my dad was friends with Sirius Black the escaped Convicted" I gasp out surprised, Professor M nodds her head before Continuing. 

"yes, those four were the most Mischievous group of friends to ever walk these halls" she said Smiling at the memorise. 

I smile at the thought of my dad being a prankster, I laugh "I Guess thats were I get my prankster attitude from then" I grin at her pale face. 

"Merlin not another one" I hear her mutter thanks you my enhanced hearing. We continued laughing as she told me stories about the marauders. 

As we spoke we got to Dumbledores office way to quick, suddenly growing nervous I step back behind Professor M as she said the Password and the Gargoyle moved. 

"wicked" I whisper as it let's us pass, Professor M then motions with her arms for me to go first, I breathed in then out before moving. 

I stood on the stairs as the moved up it was pretty cool,Professor M was Behind me. 

We then got to Dumbles Office I knocked on the door and walked in when he said to come in. 

As I opened the door I saw my Dad sitting on a plush chair in front of the Headmaster. 

"ah Miss Lupin" Said Dumbles still with that annoying twinkle in his eyes. "come in and sit down" he said and I did. 

To be continued... 

Here's chapter 7 hope you liked it, the reader found out her dad was friends with Sirius Black. 

Word count : 700


End file.
